


Claimant

by Elga



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Здесь я — твое единственное спасение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claimant

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор** : switchknife  
>  **Оригинал** : [Claimant](http://notquiteroyal.net/switchknife/fiction/claimant.htm)  
>  **Бета переводчика** : algine

— У меня есть выбор? — прошипел Поттер.

— А он тебе нужен?

Наступила тишина — и Снейп приблизился к нему — с перекошенным от ненависти ртом, а Поттер отвернулся. Цепи забренчали с обеих сторон — глухой звук железа, мрачно отдающийся эхом; запястья Поттера заелозили по стене.

— Ты не будешь бороться со мной, — прошептал Снейп, лаская пальцами влажный живот Поттера, а потом скользя к вялому члену. — Потому что здесь я — твое единственное спасение.

И только позже, когда Поттер всхлипнул, выгнулся и кончил, Снейп забыл о войне, о политике, о Вольдеморте, о предательстве — и о том, что он сделал, обменяв достоинство мальчишки на его жизнь. Крепко стиснутый жаром тела мальчишки, дрожа, после того как кончил, он подумал: а не он ли сам, в конце концов, искал спасение.

**Конец**


End file.
